Rajang
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Lightning Beam, Jumping Lightning Ball |Habitats = Snowy Mountains Old Volcano Volcano Gorge Ancestral Steppe Primal Forest Unknown Great Forest Dunes Forbidden Grounds Lava Island Town Sky Corridor |Monster Size = 1631.2 849.73 |Monster Relations = Congalala, Blangonga |Generation = Second }} Rajang is a brown minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head and a member of the Pelagus family. __TOC__ Physiology Rajang strongly resembles the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks. However, notable differences include Rajang's broader muscles, hairy tail tip and its ability to use electricity-based attacks. Abilities The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They are hated by many hunters, due to their combination of speed, aggression and power. They are also well known for their dramatic Rage mode, in which much of the fur on their front body rises and becomes yellow. Behavior They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome nomadic lifestyle. Habitat Rajang are found in a wide range of habitats; like the Volcano, Snowy Mountains and Frontier-exclusive area, the Gorge. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Golden Rajang Unlike its normal self, a Golden Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather a revamp variant of an HR9 Rajang, which in its dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in its rage mode". Its Rage mode shows that its fur stands up and it is visibly electrified by an electric aura. Most videos of this elusive Rajang show its quest location to be at the Volcano and Old Volcano. There is also a special downloadable quest in which hunters must fight two of these Golden Rajangs at the same time in the Great Arena. It is also featured in the last G-Lvl Training School quest in MHFU. When the Golden Rajang is in rage mode it cannot be put in a Pitfall Trap but when it is in its normal state it can can be Pitfalled. This is the opposite to the normal Rajang. The Golden Rajang has an attack that does a great amount of damage. It's also been known to have destroyed hunters in one hit. Even though the regular Rajang also does this attack, it wont do nearly as much damage as the Golden Rajang attack will do. This variant of Rajang also appears in Monster Hunter 4 with separate Icon, yet it does not have a separate name from an ordinary Rajang. Hard Core (HC) Rajang As of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10, HC Rajang appears with new looks and its new rare Red Aura version with new attacks including one where it raises its two arms and gathers an orange ball that when fully-charged, slowly descends to the ground and causes a large explosion. This indirectly refers to one of Goku's signature moves, the Spirit Bomb. Normal HC moves include rolling into a ball and hovering as far as across the whole area, then landing smashing the ground with its arms creating a wave of rocks horizontally and homing punches with a impact zone of thunder were it follows you while punching, then jumps back hitting anyone behind it with another impact zone of thunder and continues punching following the original target. It should be mentioned that finding a Red Rajang really is rare and is a low % to find when choosing to fight a HR100 normal HC Rajang. Normal HC Rajang has blue eyes and very long hair on its back with a gold aura when in rage. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Rajang Guides.'' Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Pelagus Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters